1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the purpose of oxidizing organic materials in aqueous phase with hydrogen peroxide (H.sub.2 O.sub.2), under irradiation conditions.
In particular, the present invention relates to an improved process for oxidizing organic substrates, in aqueous phase, with hydrogen peroxide and in the presence of ferrous ions Fe-(II), and optionally cupric ions Cu-(II), carried out under irradiation with artificial visible light.
The process is particularly applicable in order to enable wastes of industrial origin to be disposed of, which are treated as aqueous dispersions, with a consumption of reactant (hydrogen peroxide), which may be 50% lower than as necessary in the case of the oxidation processes using hydrogen peroxide, known from the prior art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for the oxidation of organic compounds in aqueous dispersion with the use of hydrogen peroxide as the oxidizer agent, are known.
It is known as well, that the mechanism of the oxidizing process in which hydrogen peroxide is used, is activated in general by transition metals, and, in particular, by ferrous ion Fe-(II), possibly associated with cupric ion Cu-(II).
The hydroxy radical OH.degree., generated by the decomposition of H.sub.2 O.sub.2, was demonstrated to be responsible for the oxidation and hydroxylation of a wide range of organic and aliphatic compounds (substrates).
In particular, it is well-known that the reaction on a large number of organic substrates, in aqueous dispersion, carried out in the presence of Fe-(II) and possibly Cu-(II), can also take place in a catalytic way, because hydrogen peroxide oxidizes Fe-(II) yielding Fe-(III) and generating hydroxy radicals which oxidize the substrate yielding intermediate compounds, which, in their turn, may promote the reduction of Fe-(III) radicals to yield Fe-(II) radicals, bringing the cycle back to its initial state.